Snow and Ice
by Kitteness00
Summary: Just a little one-shot of FLight during the holidays. Lightning hates crowds and Fang comes to the rescue! Fluffiness ensues. Rated T for a suggestive theme or two.


_A/N: Just a short little one-shot of the Christmas time. Even though it's Christmas Eve day, I _still_ don't feel the Christmas cheer xD; sad, huh? You could say this was my attempt at getting myself into that Christmas-y mood, as well as breaking away from the angsty-ness of my story. A little humour and a good time never hurt anybody, though I doubt people will find this very funny. I rather think I lack in the humour department. Oh well. It has some Fang and Light goodies in it, so that makes up for it I suppose :P Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything to do with it._

Snow and Ice

"Incoming!"

"Daddy, daddy! Watch me!"

"Get your last minutes gifts and decorations here, folks!"

"Christmas Eve is upon us, people, 50% off all purchases!"

Listening to the rabble of Christmas time as she walked through Oerba, Lightning dodged the happy goers and children wandering the streets. The whole spectacle made her smile slightly, her heart warmed by the giggling children and exuberant parents. She would never admit it to anyone but Fang, though. Half wanting to curse Serah for sending her on this trip to the market, Lightning evaded a group of partially drunk partiers. She had always hated crowds, and even though the streets were filled to the brim with people celebrating and having fun in the late afternoon sun, the market would be worse. Everyone was guilty of waiting to the _very_ last minute to do any shopping at least once in their life. There was always that huge gaggle of people running rampant from store to store, grabbing every deal and half-off they could, fighting over meaningless things meant as gifts to a loved one.

Lightning had already done her shopping and so had been sent on this errand in place of everyone back at the house while they cooked and decorated. Serah had claimed that since she hadn't been doing anything - which was, in part, true - she could go to the market and pick up more cocoa and eggs for the baking. Lightning sighed as she stepped over a huge snowbank on the sidewalk, recalling in the corner of her mind the first time she had ever seen snow. Back on Cocoon, the weather had always been moderate and pleasant under fal'cie control. But here on Pulse, everything was as nature depicted. Springs were slightly enjoyable and full of dangerous beasts running rampant, Summers were hot and suffocating, Fall was cool and windy, and Winter, as she was finding out, was freezing and complete with sleet and snow.

The closest thing to snow Lightning had seen before the last couple of months was the crystal dust that had covered Oerba the first time she set foot inside the dead city. It had been pretty in its own way. Snow, however, was in a whole other league. The first snowfall had been magical. Lightning had stood outside, staring dumbfoundedly at the white fluffs as they descended from the sky and collected on the ground. It was _cold_, but it hadn't registered until Fang had approached her and wrapped her arms around her. For a few moments they had simply held each other as the snow fell, until Lightning shivered. Fang had smiled and kissed her cheek before explaining what the white stuff was. _Snow. _That was the day Lightning decided she liked snow. It had continued falling through the afternoon and night, covering the land in its white glory. By the next day, every other resident on Gran pulse was figuring out that the snow was not harmful and, in fact, enjoyable.

Now, with Oerba completely covered, people were talking full advantage. Snowball fights, sledding, building things that Fang called snowmen and a few others that made Lightning blush, making shapes and figures by lying down in the fluff and rolling around. The soldier had yet to indulge herself in such acts, but it was something she did not want to share with the others. Fang and Serah had tried coaxing her into it the second time it snowed but she had flatly refused. Lightning shook her head at the memory as she turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she discovered the market**full** of people. Maker help me, she thought as she straightened up, preparing for the assault. Just as she was about to take a step, she saw someone approaching her from the side and was completely surprised when she turned and saw Fang. "Fang?" she asked, staring at the grinning huntress now standing beside her. Fang grinned wider, wrapping her arm around Lightning.

"Yes, love?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Vanille and Hope with the tree."

Fang began tugging her towards the great horde of people. "Well, Serah ran out of milk and sent me along to pass the message."

Lightning raised an eyebrow in response, not believing the excuse. If Serah had needed something else, she could have called her comm. device. As the two women descended and merged with the crowd, Lightning gripped her hands tighter around Fang's to keep from hitting everyone that bumped into her. Fang returned the squeeze and smiled at her as she guided them around and through. "She also finally figured out that sendin' you of all people into this hellish place at this time of year of all others was a _really_ bad idea," Fang finally said as they reached the general store doors. Lightning snorted, earning another grin from the Pulsian. "Didn't want you killin' anyone on Christmas Eve," she teased, dragging the scowling soldier deeper into the store. "Should have thought of that earlier," Lightning grumbled under her breath as Fang kept her from bashing a hapless shopper carrying _way_ too many bags nearly toppled into her.

Fang was still smiling as she deftly maneuvered the aisles. "You should smile more, Sunshine - it's Christmas Eve day and you're still scowlin' like a rust flan."

Lightning shook her head, letting herself be pulled along as the huntress was keeping her away from the people. "I wanted to spend the day with _you_, not out shopping for my sister and her baking," she responded, scowling deeper. Fang only laughed and proceeded deeper in. When they reached the dairy products, Fang pulled her close. "Well," she whispered, nibbling on Light's ear, "there's always _after_ we finish the shopping." Lightning shivered at the hot breath on her neck, feeling the world fall away. Fang kept her hold on her as she grabbed the necessary items and treaded back to the front. The soothing circles on her neck helped distract the soldier, something she was grateful for.

A thought suddenly occurred to her as they waited in line. "Hey, Fang, how did you get so good at working the people?"

Fang turned and nuzzled Light's neck. "You forget I was born on Gran Pulse, love. Everyone was a busybody back then and the markets were constantly full of people. I was always sent by Vanille to collect a few things when she needed them for her herbal concoctions. 'Course, everyone was more friendly and less _viper-_ish..."

Lightning let the jab at Cocoon slide as the Pulsian deftly melted the soldier in her ever capable hands. It was an absolute miracle few people had figured out Fang had such power over her locked emotions. As she continued to relax under the constant ministrations of her lover, Lightning drifted into a sort of doze, trusting Fang to guide her. In her almost dream state, Light slipped into a peace and didn't awake until Fang drew her out of it. Blinking her eyes open, Lightning found herself sitting on a bench near a secluded pond that had frozen over. No one else was around. She sighed and leaned into Fang, savoring the privacy. She wanted to go back to that peace before, but Fang was having none of it.

"Wake up, Sunshine," she murmured into her ear. Lightning only blew out her breath in response, looking up into the deep green of Fang's eyes. Said person grinned and suddenly pulled them up. "Tell me, have you evar been iceskatin'?" she asked as she ran onto the ice, dragging Lightning with her. Surprised, Light didn't resist until they were near the middle of the pond, and even then she only struggled to keep her balance. "Fang! What the hell are you doing?"

Fang twirled Lightning around, keeping effortless balance. "What does it _look_ like I'm doin'? Spendin' the rest of the day with ya!"

Lightning held on for dear life, trying to figure out how the huntress was skating on the ice with her shoes and keeping perfect balance. Fang kept smiling as she moved them along the slippery surface, gradually getting Lightning to relax. After a while, Light was smiling too as Fang spun them for the fifth time and burst along the edge of the pond with renewed speed. Lightning laughed aloud at the antics, rejoicing in the feel of the cold wind on her flushed face. Fang gradually slowed down towards the middle of the pond and stopped. "Now try an' tell me ya didn't enjoy that," she teased as she pressed their heads against each other and intertwined their hands. Lightning smiled breathlessly and kissed Fang, conveying her response without words. The Pulsian native returned the kiss fully, and began slowly moving them away from the center. Lightning didn't register the movement, her entire focus intent upon Fang. She was caught completely by surprise when the back of her feet hit something solid and squishy, causing her to fall back. Fang came tumbling down with her, now grinning as she pulled away from the kiss. "Time to make some snow angels and snowmen," she said, flopping down next to Light with their arms pressed against one another.

Lightning stared up at the mostly overcast sky, tiny peeks of sunlight showing through. She slowly turned her head to look at Fang. The tender look upon her face made Light's heart melt all over again. "Merry Christmas, Light," Fang murmured. Lightning laid herself down upon her, burrowing her head in that bronze shoulder and wrapping her arms around the warm, warm waist. "Merry Christmas, Fang," she replied, soaking up the warmth and love. Fang wrapped her arms around the soldier, kissing the top of her head. The last of the sunlight sank away as the two continued to lie there for the longest of time, never moving or speaking. The peace was interrupted, however, when Lightning's comm. device blared to life. Light groaned, reaching to grab it while Fang muttered a few curses.

"What?" Lightning growled into the receiver.

_"Lightning! Where _are _you? You've been gone for _hours_ and I've been needing those ingredients! And where's Fang? I _know_ she found you so don't even try to tell me she didn't, and you better not tell me you two went off somewhere to get it on, you guys could at least wait until later when we've opened all the presents and baked everything and spent some time together..."_

Lightning stopped listening to Serah as she rambled on and on, banging her head slowly and softly upon Fang's shoulder. She felt Fang's throaty laughter as she heard the loud lecture. Without warning, she reached over and plucked the receiver from Lightning. "Oi, Serah," she said, running her fingers through Lightning's hair, "we did not go have some wild snow sex as you may think, as awesome as that would have been." Lightning blushed and scowled disapprovingly at Fang, who only winked at her. "We did get your things, so don't go gettin' yer panties in a twist now. We were just spendin' some time together since you were so against that earlier. Call this our payback for interrupting our _special_ time," Fang went on. Serah screamed some response back at her, making Fang grin. "Yeah yeah, we'll be back soon enough. Oh, by the way, we'll be returnin' to our special time in the backyard when we get back so don't even think about usherin' us into that gaudy livin' room. Presents can wait. Thanks for the wild snow sex idea, though - I think we'll give that a go later tonight."

She hung up and handed the comm. device back to the now violently blushing Lightning. Fang grinned more, leaning closer to brush their noses together. "I love you?" she asked, taking note of the twitch of Light's left eye. A couple more seconds passed before the flush of embarrassment became the flush of something else as those azure eyes bored into the emeralds of Fang's. "I love you too - but we have unfinished business," she purred, kissing Fang deeply before jumping up and away. "If you want your wildly crazy snow sex, you'll have to catch me first!" She bounded away, laughing deeply and enticingly. Fang's eyes darkened with the challenge, images flashing throug her head. "Oh Sunshine," she growled, beginning to chase after, "you are so _on.'_


End file.
